The Amazing Spider-Man 1 23
by Scramjet
Summary: A prelude to The Amazing Spider-Man 2
1. Prologue

**The Amazing Spiderman 1 2/3: Cross Species Dilemma**

**Prologue**

After the outbreak of the cross species virus and destruction from the spider slayer robots in The Amazing Spider-Man Game and about two months before The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Peter breaks into Ravencroft to have another chat with Connors

"It's nice to see you Peter New York City is safe thanks to you but I take it that if you're here there is another cross species out?"

"No Spiderman says hanging from the ceiling I just want to know if there's anything else

I should know about Oscorp."

"Connors hesitates then says there is a lot that I cannot tell you… however if you've noticed most of Oscorps research in genetic pharmaceutical and nanotech were directed in two branches the prolongation of human life and the development of super mercenaries they will continue no doubt quietly with there Cross Species research."

"Until when?

"I cannot say." Connors moves around his cell. "the Lizard is still inside we both know it I tried to change the world for the better; but I learned to late that you can be motivated by a truth but without compassion you end up a monster whether or not you have scales. I killed two people and ill have to live with that give my condolences to Gwen."

"She wont forgive you you know" Spider-Man says as he's about to crawl through the air duct.

"Wait!" Conner says he hands him a letter "Give this to Martha and Billy." He grabs a pencil and begins writing some notes. "If you want to know the truth here's where you should look."

Spider-Man was in such a rush to reach Oscorp tower that he didn't notice his phone ringing a notification from his patrol app Felicia Hardy had just escaped Ravencroft.

…

The man entered the building in an uncomfortable suit standing a little over six feet tall with more muscle then many professional bodybuilders, though his choice of attire was much less conspicuous then what he used to wear he would still attract some attention. An athletic South American man in an Oscorp security uniform approached him.

"I was greatly surprised when Norman told me was hiring the famous Kraven the Hunter as a consultant I thought of all the stories iv heard of your work in Africa. Did you really once wrestle a twenty five foot croc to a standstill?"

"Yes. It's Sergei Kravenov and id rather not talk about my hunts that was the past this is the future"

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself im Miguel Carlos Rodriguez head of security."

"I am to see Mr. Osborn to settle the terms of our agreement."

"Of course.

Miguel leads him to one of Oscorps more diversely talented scientist Michael Morbius. He doesn't have to say anything for Kraven to notice that his hearing isn't great.

"Im sure Mr. Osborn has made a wise choice if you will follow me Mr. Kravinov."

The two take the long elevator trip to one of the highest floors.

"Quite a lot of guards here." Sergei commented.

"Yes at our headquarters we have about two security personal for every employee excluding the interns, were not proud of it but you've seen some of the things this city has faced in the past year."

"Of course Smythe's robots and these monstrosities."

"Cross Species." Michael corrected

"Im just glad that I was overseas at the time saved a family of snow leopards from some poachers."

"Has Norman cancelled those projects."

"Smythe's robots have been destroyed and that end is dead for the foreseeable future. Most of the scientist involved in the Cross Species work are dead or imprisoned but Norman has allowed our work there… at a safer pace im just really happy that Oscorp has all these government contracts and a corner in pharmaceuticals or none of us would have seen the end of this quarter."

The elevator doors open and they enter Norman's office. Norman was sitting down while a doctor administered the last of four shots he was quiet but his body seemed physically agitated. The doctor made a quick exit once her work was done and Sergei took a seat.

"I called you here Mr. Kravenov because there is no one else on earth as qualified to handle our predicaments; you are to work in our tower with Mr. Rodriguez and optimize our security systems to prevent any break outs or break inns."

"That shouldn't take long."

"There is another thing how much do you know of this Spider-Man character?"

"I know that he can shoot webs and crawl walls."

"That webbing is proprietary Oscorp technology and he has broken into our facilities a dozen times!" Norman regained his composure "The city of New York and I are indebted to him he saved us from the Lizard and the Cross Species virus but that doesn't mean we have to let him exploit us with impunity. If Spider-Man doesn't enter through the front door next time you must capture him."

"I understand Sergei said what about my pay."

"Your contract expires each quarter and it's your choice to renew it you'll get an apartment of your choice in the city and half a million each quarter.

"A very generous offer you will not be disappointed."

"You were in jail until a few months ago for using a performance enhancer banned by the FDA; Oscorp has developed a wide variety of substances that have made it through a number of trials that are going to market in a few months your free to try some.

"I don't think so Norman those days are past.

"Im sure you'll have a fine future here at Oscorp Norman says.

Kravenov signs the contract and joins Rodriguez. As soon as he's alone Norman calls his most secret group of operatives the Scriers.

"Report."

"We've found ourselves housing and are in standby near the Parker and Stacy homes your orders?"

"Stay in position. Parker doesn't know anything so long he'll be fine so long as it stays that way."

…

Peter was half way to the Oscorp building when he called Aunt May and told her he would be late then texted Gwen to evacuate he didn't want her to be in harms way not again. As he got closer to the building he had to dodge a half a dozen snipers he still wondered why Oscorp would post them on the rooftops if there weaponry was non lethal. He pressed on anyway and landed at a window about two thirds up the tower. He smashed the window in alarms sounded and he started running he had to cover some ground before he got caught in a lockdown.


	2. The Hydroponics Lab Part 1 of 4

**The Hydroponics Lab**

Chapter 1

Carlos and Kraven were in the security hub conveniently located in the middle of the building. They were watching the security feed when an alarm went of and the console flashed with a yellow light.

"What is that?" Kraven asked

"Perimeter alarm a seated technician said they go of all the time birds slamming into things if there was anything important the other sensors would go off."

"I don't care give me a feed of the area."

The technician pressed a few keys and most of the monitors displayed the footage from the floor Spider-Man had broken into. Carlos and the others didn't notice anything but Kraven noticed a tiny shadow of a foot that was probably on the ceiling in a frame of footage.

"Im going there with some men put that and the adjacent floors on lockdown."

"You cant be serious" Carlos said "it's just a bird Norman wants us to be more focused on internal threats."

"No offense but I don't think you know what Norman wants. This is not a debate."

The technician sighed and pressed a button activating a level 1 (of 4) lockdown Kraven had gathered four men when Carlos cell phone rang he answered it briefly and hanged up.

"What was that?"

"An internal threat looks like were both going to be busy this afternoon."

The security hub had two elevators Oscorp had purchased the fastest models for rapid response time the two sped in opposite directions.

Spider-Man had been roaming Oscorp for nearly five minutes before the lockdown started "why was this part of the building so empty?" he wondered which was of course right before he nearly bumped into a room full of engineers. When the lockdown finally started he managed to quickly find a spot the cameras didn't cover and entered a vent. Sixty seconds later Kraven and his squad arrived by elevator and started searching.

Spider-Man crawled through the vents the information he wanted could be accessed from three consoles the closest one was in a room adjacent to the Hydroponics lab. He emerged from the vent at a completely different corner of the building , after a quick inspection he determined that the doors to the stairs were blocked by steel shutters that would take some time and a lot of noise to bash in.

It had only taken Kraven twenty seconds to notice the open vent he made a quick inquiry to one of his men and found that the vents covered nearly the whole floor they had no choice but to split up. It was no challenge for Spider-Man to dispatch the guards with stealth maneuvers they were all pasted to the ceiling faster then he could land a wisecrack; that left Kraven who stood by the elevator doors listening to the guards chatter on the comms. He was right it was the Spider-Man though he was a formidable fighter when the spider came and he was not surprised the arachnid themed hero managed to knock him to the ground with a lucha libre move before slamming him to the wall and pasting him.

"I haven't seen you before d o you work here or are you just visiting the freak factory."

Kraven was quite mad but he kept silent. He watched as Spider-Man tried to pry open the elevator shaft Carlos had used quietly using his knife to cut through the silk. He was to late the Spider managed to force open the protesting doors and jump down the shaft. He went to free his men and made a call to Norman.

…

Dr. Jonathan Ohm had been an Oscorp scientist for six years now he had gone in knowing more about the company then most young scientist and he knew what he was dealing with. Oscorp had the funding for his work and that was all that mattered… Until his work became a reality that is.

Jonathan's work had mostly been theoretical dealing with Space-Time a proponent of string theory he had come up with a novel approach to the nature function and potential uses of the "missing" dimensions. Starting in his fourth year at Oscorp he had started working on technologies based on his theories and that started to get Norman's attention. Ohm had seen the results of the Cross Species research and how sloppily Oscorp had handled the mess; the last thing Ohm wanted was to hand Norman the next atom bomb especially with all those military contracts.

A month ago Jonathan had nearly completed his machine a surprisingly lightweight chest mounted device that would allow the wearer to teleport at least if his theory was sound. Ohm hadn't installed the last piece of programming he waited until he had installed a failsafe. on the side of the device was a small numeric keypad if someone tried to use it without entering the right code the device would consume the building within a black hole before collapsing in on itself. With the failsafe completed Ohm finished the programming a week later. He told Oscorp of course and they weren't happy. He delivered a speech about the ethics the misuse of technology unlimited potential two edged swords ecetera but his superiors didn't really listen and so he returned to his theoretical research.

Jonathan was working with his partner Michael Morbius who had many responsibilities at Oscorp in there lab adjacent to the ten story hydroponics lab. After an hours work he left for a coffee break a moment later the steel doors swung shut. Jonathan quickly searched for a way out as the room flooded with gas, he could see Morbius through the glass from outside. "Im sorry" he said "they gave me no choice."

As the room filled up he found it increasingly hard to breath or think for that matter, there was only one thing he could do it was exactly what they wanted but it was his technology. Ohm removed the device from off the wall entered the code and put it on. His body glowed with a whole spectrum of energy and disappeared for a moment. Then he was back… different his body was white hairless and covered in black spots the device was nowhere to be seen.

"You just made a very big mistake!" Ohm said

Morbius couldn't hear him but he quickly got the message. Ohm tossed a half dozen spots and entered one in seconds he arrived next to Morbius through another portal. At that point Carlos and twelve security men arrived with assault rifles, rockets and flamethrowers he dropped them all in less then a minute but before he could get to Morbius his ex partner finished the sequence he had been furiously entering into a console and slight shock went through Jonathon's body outside a portion of the Oscorp building became slightly aglow.

"You thought that I hardly understood your work, I may have been busy with other projects but I read it religiously. Oscorp knows how to handle power you are the independent variable and you will find it rather hard to get out of the field I installed around this building."

Ohm teleported several times but he found that he couldn't teleport outside of the ten or so floors he was confined in; frustrated he teleported back to Morbius the sellout tried to run away but there was nowhere to go in the level 3 lockdown. Jonathan approached him as the man tried desperately to open the elevators that wouldn't work. He punched him in the face before moving a few portals. Morbius fell through one under his feet and flew through a wall a floor above, only to fall into a portal that launched him upwards the other end so that he slammed face first into the ceiling. The man was unconscious as he hit the ground and in pretty bad shape. Ohm ignored his body and started to search for some kind of exit between all of the plants and fish and water.

…

Spider-Man had just arrived standing on top of the elevator he opened the top of the elevator which electrocuted him (part of the level 3 lockdown) after making it in he pressed the open button from the inside and surprisingly enough it did just that. Peter found a scene of destruction around him there were a lot of unconscious men as well; it looked like things were going to be a little more complicated then he anticipated. Cautiously he moved through the room checking rooms finally he had ascended to the sixth floor of the botanical laboratory where a barrier even the Rhino would find hard to break through prevented him from reaching the console.

He turned around and examined the place more carefully there weren't a lot of them but scattered across the walls and other surfaces were black spots. He put his glove hand up to one and was surprised to see it pass through and appear next to a tree twenty feet below. He quickly pulled it out this was seriously wrong it was at that point that Ohm appeared descending from a ceiling portal.

"Spider-Man what a welcome surprise I didn't expect to see you!"

"First what Cross Species are you and second do I know you."

"No im not a Cross Species it was a lab accident actually Im Jonathon Ohm I don't know you but I owe you a great deal you cured my niece a few months ago when she was suffering the infection."

Spider-Man was quite uncomfortable but happy to see someone who didn't want to kill him for a change. He relaxed his posture and shook the man's hand."

"We should come up with a name for you how about the Spot."

"A bit immature naming things but it does fit me."

Spider-Man became more talkative a hundred questions going through his head he had just cleared his mind enough to ask one when he glanced away from the spotted man and remembered the unconcious security guards below.

"What happened down there?"

"Long story ill have to tell you once we get out here."

It was at that point that an elevator descended behind them .the doors opened and Kraven and his men appeared. Peter's Spider-Sense went off but before he could dodge the Spot opened up a portal below Spider-Man's feet and he found himself three floors above them. Unfortunately the momentum caused his body to crash into a cart knocking it over.

The cart had carried several vials of blood from Oscorp employees that had been infected with the Cross Species virus, (cured by now of course.) Peter hardly noticed as he rushed back to his feet to watch the action and most of the vials stayed intact. but one broke some of it pouring out onto a plant in an inverted flower patch. The label had marked it as the blood from Osccorp intern Deborah Whitman.


End file.
